Todfeinde
by JasperWhitlock2112
Summary: Edward hat Bella verlassen. 40 Jahre später treffen sie sich wieder. Doch Bella sieht noch geauso aus wie vor 40 Jahren. Außer das sie anstatt braune jetzt silberne Augen hatte. Aber Bella ist kein Vampir sondern...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ich bin's Isabella Marie Swan. Ja genau die, die Edward Cullen vor 40 Jahren verlassen hat, weil er nur mit ihr gespielt hat. Er und seine ach so tolle Familie von Blutsaugern ist damals einfach abgehauen und hat ein Seelisches Wrack im Wald zurück gelassen. Aber dank meinem jetzigen Freund Chris habe ich die Chance mich zu rächen. Wahrscheinlich denkt ihr jetzt ich bin ein Vampir. Nein ich bin ihr größter Feind ich bin ein Werwolf. Chris hat mich in einen Verwandelt. Ich gehöre jetzt zu, einer der Drei führenden Familien, den Masons. Dann gibt es noch die Smith und die Dywens. Alle Familienhaben einen Hauptsitz. Die Smith haben ihren Hauptsitz in England, die Dywens haben ihren in Asien, und wir haben unseren in Nord-Amerika.

Wenn man zum Werwolf wird verändert sich nur die Augenfarbe je nach Farbe des Fells, nicht wie bei einem Vampir das ganze Äußere. Und der ganze Mythos mit dem Vollmond stimmt auch nicht ganz. Wir können uns jede Nacht verwandeln. Nur bei Vollmond sind wir am mächtigsten. Und wir können auch nur bei Vollmond jemanden Verwandeln. Außerdem kann ein Werwolf nur von einem Vampir oder einem anderen Werwolf getötet werden.

Ich verwandele mich jede Nacht in eine silberne Wölfin. Mein Ziehvater sagt ich sei etwas ganz besonderes. So etwas wie ich gibt es sehr selten. Mein Ziehvater heißt übrigens Sascha, meine Ziehmutter heißt Tessa, dann gibt es noch meine „Geschwister" Gwendolyn, Mirabelle, Danny, Floh, Vivien, Damon, Marino und halt meinen Freund Chris.1x im Monat besuche ich das Grab von meinem Vater. Es tut mir Wahnsinnig Leid das ich ihn allein gelassen habe, aber auch wir Werwölfe haben ein Geheimnis zu bewaren. Sein Grab ist direkt neben meinem das ist genau 3 Monate nach dem Verschwinden der Blutsauger entstanden. Charlie ist nur wenige Jahre später gestorben. Ich ersehne den Tag an dem die Cullens wieder nach Forks kommen damit ich mich rächen kann.

Heute wollte ich wieder zum Grab meines Vaters gehen Chris hat mir gesagt das er mit kommen möchte. Das ist echt süß von ihm. Er kümmert sich um mich packt mich auch nicht mit Samthandschuhen an wie gewisse andere Personen. Und wenn ich abstand brauche gibt er ihn mir. Wir fuhren gerade am Ortsschild von Forks vorbei, als mir die Idee kam Chris mein altes zu Hause zu zeigen. Ich hatte das Haus gekauft gleich nach dem Charlie gestorben war. Ich wollte nicht dass es jemand anderes bekommt. Chris stieg aus. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass wir schon am Friedhof waren. Gentelmanlike hielt er mir die Tür auf und reichte mir seine Hand. Natürlich griff ich nach ihr. Zusammen gingen wir den Friedhofsweg entlang zu Charlies Grab. Ich hielt davor an und wechselte den Straußblumen aus. Als ich zu meinem Grab gehen wollte blieb ich wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. „Liebling was hast du den?", fragte Chris besorgt. „Jemand hat bereits den Strauß ausgetauscht.", sagte ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähen, „Und ich weiß auch wer. Richste sie?" Ich hörte wie Chris schnupperte. „Vampire", sagte er nur. Und das konnten nur die Cullens sein kein anderer Vampir kannte mich als Mensch. Zu mindest haben es die anderen zwei nicht überlebt. Und jeder andere Vampir der mir über den Weg läuft ergeht es nicht anders. Jetzt war mein Tag gekommen endlich konnte ich mich rächen dafür dass sie nur mit mir gespielt haben. „Chris was hältst du davon wenn wir in die High School gehen?" „Das ist eine gute Idee. Zwar nicht die High School aber deine Strategie." Er kannte mich in und aus wendig. Dafür liebte ich ihn auch. Schnell zog ich mein Handy raus um Sascha an zu rufen.

B:Hey dad hier ist Bella.

S:Hey Liebes was möchtest du?

B:Ich und Chris wollen gerne in die Forks High School gehen dürfen wir? Bitteeeee.

S:Na Gut.

B:Danke Dad hab dich lieb.

S:Ich dich auch.

Ich klappte mein Handy zu. „Dad hat ja gesagt. Komm ich zeig dir unser neues zu Hause.", sagte ich und zog Chris mit zum Auto. Ich ging zur Fahrerseite und stieg ein. Chris setzte sich neben mich. Ich startet das Auto und raste los. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt ich vor dem Haus das vorher mal mein zu Hause war und es jetzt wieder ist. „Komm schnell ich möchte es dir endlich zeigen.", rief ich meinem Liebling zu ich stand schon vor der Haustür während er gerade erst ausstieg. Lächelnd und mit dem Kopfschüttelnd kam er zu mir gelaufen. Ich holte den Schlüssel unter dem Dachvorsprung heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Es sah alles noch genau so aus wie ich es zu letzt gesehen habe. Nur das jetzt eine 2cm dicke Staubschicht auf allem lag. „Komm ich zeig dir mein altes Zimmer" ich zog ihn hinter mir her die Treppe hinauf. „Da ist es.", sagte ich und machte die Tür auf. Hier kam uns der Geruch eines Vampirs in die Nase, also waren sie hier. Aber warum? Erst waren sie bei meinem Grab und haben den Blumenstrauß gewechselt und jetzt waren sie auch noch in meinem Zimmer.

Ich zeigte Chris noch den Rest des Hauses und zusammen fingen wir an alles wieder sauber zu machen. Nach guten 10 Stunden waren wir mit der unteren Etage fertig. Morgen sollte die Obere dran kommen. Aber heute hatten wir erstmal genug gemacht. Morgen wollten wir auch schon zur Schule gehen. Wir gingen hoch in das ehemalige Zimmer von Charlie und legten uns schlafen. Heute war mal eine Nacht die ich nomaler weise nicht im Bett verbrachte es war Vollmond und da bin ich besonders gerne ein glitt in einen Traumlosen schlaf und nach nur einer Minute, wie es mir vor kam, klingelte schon unser Wecker. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung wo Chris lag und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Morgen Schatz. Wir müssen auf stehen.", sagte ich verschlafen und küsse ihn auf die Lippen.

so das war das erste kp hoffe es hat euch gefallen


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem Frühstück im Restaurante gingen fuhren wir Richtung Schule. Wir waren spät dran weil Chris mich ärgern wollte und noch ein bisschen mit der Kellnerin geflirtet hat. Sie hat sich an ihn rann gemacht also habe ich ihr eine gepfeffert. Wie kann sie es wagen meinen Freund an zu machen. Und weil er angefangen hat, muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich ignoriere ich ihn den ganzen Tag lang das mach ihn nämlich ganz kirre. Selber Schuld sag ich da. Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen und entdeckte einen Porsche und den Jeep von Emmett. Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung in die Richtung wo das Sekretariat war und anscheinend immer noch ist. Chris folgte mir schweigend und wie es schien beleidigt. Normalerweise Entschuldigt er sich ununterbrochen für seinen wie sagt er „Reflex" Ich habe gelernt damit zu leben.

Ich klopfte an die Tür von Büro. „Herein", rief eine Stimme von drinnen. Ich öffnete sie und trat vor den Schalter. Da hinter saß eine jung Frau zwischen ende 20 und Anfang 30. „Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte die Frau die laut ihres Namenschildes Miss Coverland hieß. „Ich bin Isabella Marie Mason und das ist mein Adoptivbruder Chris Mason. Wir wollten uns für die 10. Jahrgangsstufe anmelden. Wir sind erst gestern hergezogen.", fügte ich noch hinzu ehe sie fragen konnte. „In Ordnung wenn sie möchten können sie beide schon in den Unterricht gehen und nach der Schule klären wir das mit den unterlagen. Hier haben sie zwei Stundenpläne und zwei Laufzettel die sie bitte von jedem Lehrer den sie heute haben unterschreiben lassen und noch ein Gebäudeplan.", erklärte Miss Coverland. Sie zeichnete uns noch die schnellsten Wege zu den einzelnen Klassenräumen ein und reichte mir die Laufzettel, den Gebäudeplan und unsere Stundenpläne. „Viel Glück!", sagte sie als wir Richtung Tür gingen. Chris hielt sie mir auf. Heute wollte er anscheinend versuchen mich nicht zu nerven, sondern stumm jeden Wunsch von meinen Augen abzulesen. Stumm reichte ich ihm seine Papiere. Ich überflog meinen Stundenplan.

Heute hatte ich:

Mathe

Mathe

Französisch

Französisch

Mittagspause

Englisch

Englisch

Biologie

Chemie

Super ich habe alle Stunden außer Französisch zusammen mit Chris. Er hat lieber Lateinisch kann man nicht ändern.

Schnell flitzten wir zu unserer 1ten Stunde Mathe. Ich klopfte an und trat ein. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte der Lehrer. „Ja ich bin Chris Mason und das ist meine Adoptivschwester Isabella Marie Mason. Wir sind die Neuen Schüler.", stellte Chris uns vor während ich meinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen ließ. Und da saß jemand den ich nur allzu gut kannte. Und hinter ihm war noch ein Tisch frei. Ich lächelte Jasper direkt ins Gesicht.

Der saß mit offenem Mund da. „Ich bin Mr. Flyver ihr Mathelehrer setzen sie sich doch bitte hinter Mr. Cullen und versuchen sie dem Unterricht zu folgen. Wir setzten uns, nachdem er uns noch jedem ein Buch gegeben hat, an den Tisch. Die Stunde verlief richtig gut, nicht nur weil Jasper mich nicht versucht hat an zu sprechen was ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, sondern wegen Chris er warf jedem Männlichen Wesen das mich ansah einen bösen blick zu. Nach dem Motto „Hände- weg -das -ist -Meine- Freundin- also mach- dir- keine- Hoffnung!". Er darf also flirten und ich nicht? Das müssen wir unbedingt ändern. Nach Englisch gingen wir direkt zum Sekretariat, um Jasper aus dem weg zu gehen. Ich hatte null Lust den anderen Cullens Frage zu beantworten zu mindest nicht in der Schule. Heute Nacht wollten wir zu den Cullens, natürlich in Wolfsgestalt. Und um das auch so zu machen meldete ich mich krank und Chris brachte mich nach Hause. Miss Coverland gab uns die Unterlagen mit damit wir sie ausfüllen konnten. Das war innerhalb von einer 3/4 stunde erledigt. Wir gingen so gegen 12 Uhr einkaufen schließlich mussten wir etwas essen und ständig Essen gehen ist auch doof. Wozu haben wir dann eine Küche. Nach dem die Einkäufe verstaut waren, ging ich erst mal duschen. So gegen 14 Uhr machte ich dann Mittagessen für uns bereit. ES gab Pommes und Schnitzel mit Jägersoße. Das ist mein Lieblingsgericht seit ich ein Werwolf bin. Das Rezept habe ich von der Köchin der Smiths die ist nämlich deutsche. Chris aß alles was aus Fleisch bestand. Das eine Mal hat er sogar vor lauter Hunger einen Tier erlegt. Rohes Fleisch iiiihh.

Da schüttelt es mich aber. Nach dem Abwasch ging ich zu Chris ins Wohnzimmer. ER saß auf der Couch und sah sich einen Billigen Horror Film mit Werwölfen an. Das ist so was von witzig zu sehen was Mensch sich unter Werwölfen vor stellen wenn die Wüssten das wir genau wie sie aus sehen dann würden sie keinem mehr trauen. Aber wir sind keine Vampire wir töten keine Menschen. Wir beschützen sie auch nicht wie die Gestaltwandler in La Push wir leben in unserer Welt friedlich und halten uns daraus. Aber wenn uns ein Vampir in die quere kommt dann töten wir ihn auch. Tausende von uns haben sie ohne Grund getötet also töten wir sie jetzt ohne Grund. Sie haben es verdient. Nach ein paar weiteren „Horror-Filmen" war es schon 19 Uhr. Ich ging also wieder in die Küche und machte uns Abendessen. Also ein Brot ein ganzes versteht sich. So gegen 22 Uhr gingen wir los Richtung Cullen Haus. Wir gingen in den Wald und verwandelten uns. Zusammen rannten wir los. Wir haben das Glück das sich unsere Kleidung bei der Verwandlung auflöst und wenn wir uns zurück verwandeln wieder da ist. Die Gestaltwandler müssen sie aus ziehen wenn sie nicht zerreißen soll. Nach gut 2 Minuten waren wir vor dem Haus der Cullens angekommen. Um ihnen einen Schrecken ein zu jagen fingen wir an zu heulen.

Bella als Wolf:

Chris als Wolf: .

Und als Mensch: .


	3. Chapter 3

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde standen alle 7 Cullens vor uns. Sie sahen uns ungläubig an. Na gut jedes normale Tier nimmt vor ihnen reiß aus. Muss schon ziemlich komisch aus sehen zwei Wölfe die Vampire an starren. Ich habe mein Schutzschild um uns beide gelegt. So was kann nur ich und das dank James. Sein Gift war noch in einer winzigen Faser meiner Haut. Und das hat gereich um mir meine Gabe zu geben die ich nur als Vampir hätte bekommen können.

Ich sah jeden einzelnen in die Augen. Als ich bei Alice an gekommen war fing ich an leise zu knurren. Das knurren wurde lauter als ich bei Edward an kam. Chris stupste mich warnend an. „Wie dumm sind Tiere eigentlich?", fragte Emmett plötzlich in die stille hinein. Ich und Dumm. Werwölfe sind nicht dumm. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und knurrte bedrohlich. „Ich glaube du solltest das Tier nicht beleidigen. Es versteht dich nämlich anscheinend.", sagte Rosalie. Da hatte sie recht. Emmett wollte gerade wieder den Mund auf machen um irgendeinen dummen Spruch los lassen. Da stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Die Cullens waren vollkommen Überrascht. Chris versuchte noch mich auf zu halten aber es war zu spät ich lag schon über Emmett und nagelte ihn mit meinen Pfoten fest. Er versuchte sich zu wehren. Ohne erfolg. Ich hörte wie Chris sich zu rück verwandelte genau in dem Moment als die anderen ein Schreiten wollten. „Stopp, Bella hör sofort auf!", schrie er. Aber ich wollte nicht aufhören. ER hat mich beleidigt. Aber alleine hatte ich keine Chance gegen 7 Vampire.

Wiederwillig stieg ich von ihm runter und ging zurück zu Chris. Dort verwandelte ich mich in einen Menschen zurück. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrten mich die Cullens an. „Wie?... Bella bist du?... aber Warum?...",stotterten alle durcheinander. „Wie ich was? Wie ich zum Werwolf wurde? Warum ich nicht unter der Erde liege wie es mein Grabstein sagt?", fragte ich sie kalt. Sie nickten. Ich wusste was sie wollten sie wollten sich entschuldigen das sah ich in ihren Gesichtern. Es tat ihnen Leid, aber das tat es nur weil sie wussten dass ich stärker war als sie. In der Lage sie zu töten. Aber ich würde nicht noch einmal auf sie rein fallen. Ich würde sie töten genau wie all die anderen Vampire vor ihnen. Nur eine Kleinigkeit passte nicht in mein Chema Warum waren sie an meinem Grab? Und als ich mir die frage stellte bekam ich auch eine antwort. Sie wollten sehen wann ich gestorben war um sich über mich lustig zu machen, wann ich laut Grabstein an ihnen zerbrochen bin. Das machte mich rasend vor Wut. Chris bemerkte wie ich mich anspannte und stellte sich vor mich. Wie konnte er es wagen sich meiner Rache in den Weg zu stellen. Und als ob er meine Gedanken lesen kann antwortete er: „Noch nicht wir sind noch zu wenige, Liebling. Aber eins verspreche ich dir du bekommst deine Rache schon noch." Während des letzten Satzes funkelte er die Cullens mit seinen grau schwarzen Augen an. „Was willst du von uns", zischte Rosalie. Das war eine Leichte Frage. „Habt ihr den keine Frage an mich?" „Wir haben dir Fragen gestellt", sagte Rosalie. „Meinst du das Gestotter also bitte. Das waren doch keine Fragen."

„Wenn ihr keine habt dann kann ich ja unseren Vater an rufen und ihm sagen das ich die Vampire gefunden habe die mich verletzt und nur mit mir gespielt haben.", sagte ich mit einem verzückten lächeln auf den Lippen. Vorfreude auf einen Kampf machten sich in mir breit. Alle sahen mich verletzt an bis auf Rosalie. „Bella, wir wollten dich nur...", fing Edward an doch ich unterbrach ihn. „Was wolltet ihr? mich beschützen? Ihr habt mich also aus Liebe verlassen. Ein Seelisches Wrack zurück gelassen. Mich mit einer Rachsüchtigen Vampirin allein gelassen. Die sich meinen Tod wünschte. Das ich nicht Lache. Hätte Chris mich damals nicht gerettet wäre ich jetzt tatsächlich unter der Erde. Nein wohl eher auf dem Grund des Meeres. Ich habe mich nämlich versucht zu ertränken. Er hat mich mit zu sich genommen und mich gesund gepflegt. Und beim Nächsten Vollmond hat er mich gefragt ob ich ein Werwolf werden möchte und ich habe ja gesagt."

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens sprach ich wieder: „Wenn ich eurer Gestotter richtig übersetzt habe wolltet ihr noch wissen warum ihr eure Gaben nicht funktionieren? Das ist leicht. Als James mich damals gebissen hat, hat Edward mich ja gerettet. Er hat alles Gift aus meinem Blut gesaugt, aber in einer kleine Faser meiner Haut war noch etwas. Und während der Verwandlung hat das Gift reagiert und mir meine Fähigkeit gegeben die ich nur als Vampir bekommen konnte." Ungläubig schauten mich die anderen an als ob ich von einem anderen Planeten kommen würde. „Komm Bella wir gehen", sagte Chris und zog mich mit Richtung Wald. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verwandelten wir uns und rannten zurück nach Hause.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalies Sicht

40 Jahre ist es nun her das wir Forks verlassen haben und jetzt waren wir wieder da. Seitdem  
wir Bella verlassen hatten hatte sich die gesamte Familie verändert. Alice geht nicht mehr mit mir shoppen, Jasper hat uns sogar einpaar Jahre verlassen weil er die ganzen Gefühle nicht mehr ertragen hat, mein Emmett lacht nicht mehr und ist total ernst, Carlisle und Esme stürzen sich in Arbeit und eine zeitlang haben sie sich sogar gestritten und Edward verkriecht sich in seinem Zimmer und geht nur einmal in zwei Monaten jagen. Und ich, ich vermisse Bella nicht im geringsten nein ich hasse sie noch mehr sie hat meine gesamte Familie zerstört.  
Vor ungefähr 19 Jahren haben wir durch Zufall erfahren das Bellas Vater gestorben war. Die anderen wollten sofort los zurück nach Forks doch Edward hat sie davon abgehalten. ER meinte das es Bella nicht gut finden würde das sie uns hassen würde weil wir damals so schnell verschwunden sind. Ich stimmte ihm zu.

Ich war in meinem Zimmer und suchte mir Sachen für den nächsten Tag heraus als die anderen vom Friedhof wieder kamen. Esme wollte einen Blumenstrauß an Charlies Grab bringen vollkommen überflüssig. Ich hörte unten nur Geschluchze. Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging nach unten im Wohnzimmer saß die gesamte Familie auf dem Sofas und weinten ohne tränen. Alice und Esme suchten halt an ihren Männern und Edward und Emmett vergruben ihre Gesichter in ihren Händen. „Was ist den nun schon wieder passiert?", fragte ich genervt. Ich bekam als antwort nur ein schluchzen. „Ich hab gefragt was passiert ist?"  
„B b Bella i ii ist gestorrrrben", antwortete mir Alice und ein heftiger schluchzer erschütterte sie. „Na und sie war ein Mensch irgendwann sterben die halt ob früh oder spät." So wütend es ging schaute Alice mich an. „Siie iist drrrrrrei Mmmonnate nach uunserem verrsschwinden ggggestorben." „Na und sie war auch nur ein Mensch und seht euch an was sie aus euch gemacht hat. Ihr sitz hier und heult um einen Menschen der seit 40 Jahren tot ist. Ihr solltet froh sein so konnte sie wenigstens unser Geheimnis nicht weiter sagen."  
Und genau das war der auslöser dafür das Edward aufsprang und mich anknurrte. Er duckte sich zum Sprung. Ich war vollkommen überrascht. Das war seine erste Reaktion sonst trauerte er nur vor sich hin. Carlisle stand bliztschnell an Edwards seite und legte ihm eine Had auf die schulter. „Edward beruhig dich. Rosalie das war vollkommen unangebracht. Du gehst jetzt hoch und denkst darüber nach was du gesagt hast." Bitte was jetzt bekam ich ärger weil ich meine meinung gesagt habe. Empört machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer.  
Am nächsten Tag fuhren wir zur Schule und zu meiner Verwunderung kam Edward mit.  
Die ersten Stunden hatte ich alleine. Und das fand ich auch super so. Leider war die Mittagspause etwas anders als ich zu unserem Tisch akm sahen alle auf ihr Tablett mit Essen außer Jasper der schaute sich suchend in der Cafeteria um. „Jasper Wen Oder Was suchst du?" Erschrocken sah er mich an „Nichts besonderem.", antwortete er mir. Stirnrunzelnd schaute Edward von seinem Tablett auf zu Jasper und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich war froh als es endlich zu nächsten Stunde klingelte zusammen mit Emmett macht ich mich auf den Weg zu Latein. Nach Latein hatten wir noch Sport. Als auch die letzte Stunde endete liefen wir auf den Parkplatz zu den Anderen. Zusammen fuhren wir dann nach Hause.  
Wir waren nicht mal richtig im Haus da rief auch schon Jasper nach Carlisle und Esme. Sobald wir im Wohnzimmer waren legte Jasper Los: „Ich habe heute in meiner Ersten Stund Bella gesehen." Geschockt sahen wir ihn an. Also war sie ein Vampir. Carlisle fasste sich als erstes wieder und sprach meine gedachte Frage aus. „Also ist sie ein Vampir?" Jasper schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Kein Vampir sie sieht noch genauso aus wie wir sie verlassen haben außer ihre Augen die sind nicht mehr Braun sondern Silbern." „Silbern?", hackte Esme.  
„Ja Silbern und die ihres Adoptivbruders sind Grauschwarz. Echt merkwürdig. Und ihr Adoptivbruder Chris ist denke ich ihr Freund den so wie er die anderen Jungen angestarrt hat. Und seine Gefühle haben das selbe gesagt.", schloss Jasper. Sie diskutierten bis in die Nacht. Plötzlich wurden sie von einem Heulen unterbrochen. So nah traut sich eigentlich kein Tier an unser Haus. Schnell rannten wir vors Haus. Direkt vor und standen zwei Wölfe der eine Silbern und der Andere Grauschwarz.  
Der silberne starrte jedem von uns in die Augen und als er bei Alice an kam fing er leise anzu knurren. Das Knurre wurd lauter als er Edward an starrte. Der Grauschwaze stupste den silbernen an sofort hörte er auf zu knurren. „Wie dumm sind Tiere eigentlich?", fragte Emmett in die stille. Wütend funkelten uns die Wölfe an. Auf einen Kampf hatte ich jetzt keine Lust also warnte ich Emmett: „Emmett Ich glaube du solltest das Tier nicht beleidigen. Es versteht dich nämlich anscheinend." Emmett wollte wieder etwas sagen da sprang der silberne Wolf auf Emmett zu so schnell wie der Wolf war konnte keiner Reagieren. Und als die Überraschung verflog sah ich nur noch das Emmett von dem Wolf, mit den Pfoten, auf dem Boden festgenagelt wurde. Emmett versuchte sich zu währen ab er es ging nicht. Wir wollten gerade ein schreiten da richtete sich der andere Wolf auf und verwandelte sich in einen Jungen . „Stopp, Bella hör sofort auf!", schrie er. Wir erstarrten. Der silberne stieg wiederwillig von Emmett runter und ging zurück zu dem Jungen. Als er dort war stellte auch er sich auf die Hinterbeine und verwandelte sich in Bella.  
„Wie?... Bella bist du?... aber Warum?...",stotterten alle durcheinander. „Wie ich was? Wie ich zum Werwolf wurde? Warum ich nicht unter der Erde liege wie es mein Grabstein sagt?", fragte sie uns kalt. Wir nickten. Nach einer Weile in der niemand etwas sagte schienen sich Bella und ihr Freund sich zu unterhalten den er sagten: „Noch nicht wir sind noch zu wenige, Liebling. Aber eins verspreche ich dir du bekommst deine Rache schon noch." Während des letzten Satzes funkelte er uns mit seinen Grauschwarzen Augen an. Rache? „Was willst du von uns", zischte ich. „Habt ihr den keine Frage an mich?" „Wir haben dir Fragen gestellt", sagte ich. „Meinst du das Gestotter also bitte. Das waren doch keine Fragen."

„Wenn ihr keine habt dann kann ich ja unseren Vater an rufen und ihm sagen das ich die Vampire gefunden habe die mich verletzt und nur mit mir gespielt haben.", sagte sie mit einem verzückten lächeln auf den Lippen. „Bella, wir wollten dich nur...", fing Edward an doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Was wolltet ihr? mich beschützen? Ihr habt mich also aus Liebe verlassen. Ein Seelisches Wrack zurück gelassen. Mich mit einer Rachsüchtigen Vampirin allein gelassen. Die sich meinen Tod wünschte. Das ich nicht Lache. Hätte Chris mich damals nicht gerettet wäre ich jetzt tatsächlich unter der Erde. Nein wohl eher auf dem Grund des Meeres. Ich habe mich nämlich versucht zu ertränken. Er hat mich mit zu sich genommen und mich gesund gepflegt. Und beim Nächsten Vollmond hat er mich gefragt ob ich ein Werwolf werden möchte und ich habe ja gesagt."  
Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens sprach sie wieder: „Wenn ich eurer Gestotter richtig übersetzt habe wolltet ihr noch wissen warum ihr eure Gaben nicht funktionieren? Das ist leicht. Als James mich damals gebissen hat, hat Edward mich ja gerettet. Er hat alles Gift aus meinem Blut gesaugt, aber in einer kleine Faser meiner Haut war noch etwas. Und während der Verwandlung hat das Gift reagiert und mir meine Fähigkeit gegeben die ich nur als Vampir bekommen konnte." Ungläubig schauten wir sie an „Komm Bella wir gehen", sagte Chris und zog sie mit Richtung Wald. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verwandelten sie sich und rannten davon.  
Geschockt standen wir da. Dann fing das dikutieren erneut an mich interessiert es nicht die Bohne also ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer.


End file.
